The invention relates to a multi-pole connecting arrangement comprised of a plug connector and a socket connector, each provided with a carrier for one or more rows of electrical contacts.
A connecting arrangement is already known which is comprised of a plug connector and a socket connector. The housing of the plug connector is provided on two opposite sides with grooves into which engage the U-shaped bracket of two over-center latches mounted on the socket connector. Such connections are complicated to open and to close, because the plug connector cannot be easily connected to the socket connector by feel alone, i.e., when the access is so poor as to make impossible visual observation of the connecting operation. Additionally, the connections which are made are not non-interchangeable ones. Furthermore, the connecting arrangements of this type require too much space for the swinging of the bracket portions of the over-center latches and for the manipulation of the brackets. The scarceness of space and the difficulty of access in the case of internal combustion engines, for example, are ever increasing, so that the known connecting arrangement can no longer be satisfactorily employed in that context.